


Welcome to Talon

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: The Beat of Moth's Wings [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, no injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: Even in Talon, Admete is only capable of rocky starts. Sombra is the newest on the long list of those that fit the bill for getting under her skin.





	Welcome to Talon

The first time she stared Amelie in the eyes, golden and cold framed by skin not quite blue nor purple - something in her had recoiled. She'd been part of the team to try and recover her from Talon before everything went sideways - one of the few that'd truly tried to get their hands dirty for the woman too. 

They eventually settled into an easy partnership from the painfully awkward start - "The moth is much easier to work with than the owl it seems" always clinging to her like a shroud. 

Sombra was different. Sombra brought back bared teeth and a feeling she hadn't had since McCree was a gangly teenager, or when Overwatch was fracturing. 

Sombra had appeared in Gabriel's room while she was there asking for him and she had felt her fists curl, something about the younger woman setting her on edge. 

It wasn't until they were all gathered up that it _really_ hit. 

When Sombra tapped a finger to her lips and seemed to have an _idea._

"Oh! You're his, you're the former Lieutenant Commander of Blackwatch - you're one of the primary reasons why it went _kaboom_ " Sombra imitated the sound of an explosion, her hands following and Admete looked to Gabriel. 

"Why is she here and why is she speaking-" 

"She's a hacker that'll be-" 

"If you say working with us I might hit you before I shoot her." 

"-working with us." 

_"Goddamnit"_

Sombra grinned. "You two," she pointed to Admete and Gabriel, " were and are still lovers, not like anyone wouldn't notice, but you-" a dramatic gesture towards Admete " almost died for him!" 

There was a shot that rang throughout the room and it fell almost painfully silent. 

Admete didn't know when she'd grabbed one of her Atropos guns, when she'd bared her teeth or moved ever so slightly closer to Gabriel. 

"How about this, so that shot there doesn't wind up in your actual body instead of the wall next to your head - you put your so called talent to actual use instead of dragging up the past of the dead. Am I understood?" she spoke with her hands so much the gesture with the barrel of her gun seemed natural. 

When she got silence, she shook her head, wild curls bouncing with a sigh. 

"If I'm not clear I can make myself painfully clear and save us all a whole lot of time right here and now." 

The click of her reloading startled the yes from the younger woman and the exasperated sigh from behind her simply got a shrug. 

The second shot went to the other side of Sombra's head. 

"What wa-" 

"Go until you're needed." 

Atropos was holstered once she was gone, and then Gabriel was motioning for her to follow him. 

She swore she heard a chuckle from Amelie as she snapped out a refusal to be sorry as she beat him to the door.


End file.
